Délirium
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Délire d'une auteure qui joue avec des mots - OS - YAOI - LEMON (yeah, bébé !)


_**Disclameur :**_ _Rien à moi, tout à Oda, sauf l'idée de ce truc ci-dessous_

 ** _Paring_ : **_Zoro &Sanji_ **  
**

 ** _Dédicace_** ** _:_** _Ce texte est pour Nathy, ma jumelle ma chérie ma soeur de coeur, cadeau en retard mais tu sais comme c'est difficile pour moi ces temps ci._

 ** _Synopsie :_** _Délire d'une auteure qui joue avec les mots - OS - YAOI - LEMON (putain ça faisait longtemps !)_

* * *

Zoro et Sanji étaient dans une chambre de luxe d'un hôtel d'une ile quelconque sur leur chemin vers leurs rêves. La chambre n'avait évidemment pas été payée par Nami, ou du moins elle avait juste accepté de payer le prix de la moins chère des chambres et Robin avait réglé le reste. On se demande bien pourquoi.

Donc, les deux protagonistes se regardaient en chien de faïence, chacun assit dans un canapé se faisant face. Sur une table basse en verre placée au milieu d'eux deux se trouvait une boite et sur la boite était accroché un petit mot à un ruban. Ce mot disait : « Portez-moi ».

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là devant ce foutu truc mais il est hors de question que se soit moi qui l'ouvre. Démerde-toi avec ça, Shitty-Cook.

_ Oy, oy, oy… Pourquoi je devrais m'en occuper, Algue Avariée ?

_ Parce que cette auteure complètement frappée m'a déjà joué des coups de putes, donc hors de question que je me retrouve de nouveau dans ce genre de situation.

_ Parce qu'elle a été plus tendre avec moi ? Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a collé une sœur psychopathe et une fiancée pleureuse dans les pattes.

_ Elle m'a fait danser avec un sabre.

_ Elle m'a collé un mitard dans le bide.

_ Mouhahaha, c'est vrai… Bordel que je me suis marré. Elle m'a fait chanté et joué du piano.

_ Elle m'a tué.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Je ne toucherais pas cette boite, Marimo.

_ Pareil, Cook.

_ Donc on fait quoi ? On se barre ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire en coin. Ils étaient déjà en train de se lever quand l'auteure ci-citée décida de reprendre en main cette fic qui partait en quenouilles.

 **°Wow wow wow… vous allez reposer vos culs sur ces canapés et faire ce que je vous dis, les gars.°**

_ Et si on ne veut pas ?

 **°ASSIT !°**

Les deux pirates se rassirent contre leur gré. Leurs yeux lançant des éclairs au plafond.

 **°Donc, on va mettre les choses au clair : vous allez faire ce que je vous dis et si vous vous rebellez, je vous pourri la vie encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Et sachez que j'ai encore BEAUCOUP d'idées pour vous deux. °**

_ Tch ! Tu es-

 **°Une femme.°**

_ Merde…

_ T'es pathétique, Cook.

_ Je ne t'entends pas tellement te rebeller, abruti de sabreur.

_ J'ai déjà gouté à ses délires, je préfère limiter les risques.

 **°Fermez-là trois secondes ! Sanji tu ramasses cette boite.°**

Le blond se leva souplement et ramassa la boite avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Son visage fermé et sa mâchoire crispée prouvaient qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur. Zoro se laissa aller au fond du canapé et étala ses bras sur le haut des coussins du dossier.

_ C'est ça, marre-toi, Tronche de gazon. Tu ne perds rien à attendre.

Sanji claqua la porte derrière lui et Zoro laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une autre boite apparaisse sur la table. Le même ruban, le même mot qui disait « Porte-moi »

_ Oh non. Hors de question.

 **°Tu crois que tu as le choix ? Bouge-toi.°**

_ Toi… Tu vas tellement décéder…

 **°Chante, chante, bel oiseau. Je connais un psychopathe depuis quelques années et je suis toujours en vie.°**

Zoro se redressa et saisit la boite.

*ellipse de temps*

_ Marimo…

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te jure que si tu te marre, je te massacre.

_ … Sors de là, crétin de citron.

Le cantinier ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle d'eau et fit un pas hésitant dans la pièce. Zoro écarquilla l'œil en le détaillant de haut en bas. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, leva un index avant de se tourner et de regarder au plafond.

_ Bordel de non de dieu….

 **°Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Maitresse°**

_ Tu vas vraiment, _vraiment_ mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le vert se retourna et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Elle avait vraiment fait fort sur ce coup là. Le pauvre cuistot était moulé dans un accoutrement en cuir et le spadassin hésitait entre le ridicule et l'érotique. Avant de se baffer mentalement.

_ Une Bunny Girl, hein ?

_ Si tu t'avise de rire, je t'empale avec tes cure-dents… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous fringué comme ça, toi ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Tourne un peu pour voir ?

_ Tu me prends pour une toupie, Baka-Cook ?

_ Commence pas à faire chier, pour une fois que tu finis en Kimono et pas en tenue d'infirmière. Tourne que je puisse voir le coté pile.

_ Toi d'abord, il parait que les lapins ont une petite queue toute ronde à l'arrière.

_ Espèce de concombre des mers dégénéré…

_ T'as peur de te glander si tu tourne, perché sur ces talons aiguilles ?

Sanji jeta sa clope sur la moquette qui fuma un bref instant avant que la plateforme de ses escarpins n'écrase le mégot. Il releva la tête et tourna lentement sur lui-même, accentuant à dessin son déhanché. Il sourit d'un air satisfait quand il vit son compagnon détailler son corps exposé en déglutissant difficilement. Il s'approcha de lui, félin et prédateur, pour une fois plus grand que lui. Il passa un doigt sous le menton de l'escrimeur, le forçant en douceur à lever la tête vers lui.

_ Même perché sur des échasses, je pourrais toujours te botter le cul, Face de Pelouse.

Il ne laissa pas loisir au vert de répondre et l'embrassa profondément, allant chercher le contact de la langue voisine pour entamer une danse langoureuse. Sanji glissa la main qui caressait la gorge offerte jusqu'à la nuque et agrippa les cheveux un peu trop long, le forçant à pencher d'avantage la tête en arrière et plongea encore plus loin dans cette bouche qui l'accueillait avec enthousiasme. Il s'amusait souvent à les comparer à de la pelouse mais en fait les mèches vertes étaient incroyablement douces et soyeuses, bien que le plus souvent parfaitement emmêlées.

Zoro ne resta pas inactif et glissa ses mains le long du justaucorps noir qui collait à la peau de son cuistot et qui le laissait plus à nu que s'il avait été déshabillé. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du cuir, caressant la courbe d'une hanche avant d'aller palper l'arrondi d'une fesse et effleura une petite touche de poil toute douce. L'épéiste sourit dans le baiser. Parfois, bien que ce fusse rare, l'auteure perverse et dérangée qui jouait avec eux avait de bonnes idées. Ils avaient une chambre spacieuse, un grand lit, une table basse et même une de ses meubles tout en longueur placé sous les fenêtres qui serait parfait pour la suite.

_ Oy, Cook…

_ Huuum ?

_ Comment on enlève ce truc ?

Sanji se recula, le (les ?) sourcil froncé.

_ Vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réussir à l'enfiler, il est hors de question que je le vire, Marimo.

_ Ah ? Donc t'a pas envie qu'on-

_ Si !

Le petit rictus de contentement de Zoro s'effaça sous la targette que lui donna Sanji. Le vert jeta un regard assassin au jaune avant de se renfrogner devant l'air de chat de Cheshire que le cuistot arborait.

_ Tu portes quoi, sous ton kimono ? murmura le cuistot dont une main commençait déjà à descendre le long du dos musclé de son amant.

_ Ben rien. On ne porte rien sous un Kimono.

_ Tu m'en diras tant…

Le spadassin écarquilla légèrement l'œil quand il comprit où son pervers cuistot voulait en venir.

_ Hey, attends… tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça.

_ Hey ! L'auteure !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On avait enfin la paix ?!

 **°Deux tartes dans la mouille, ça te dirais ? Non mais comme il me parle lui ?!°**

_ Gente dame, magnifique écrivaine aussi belle que l'est sa plume et sa prose, dis moi ce que tu préfère : un SoZan ou un SanZo ?

_ … ça, Sourcil en Vrille, tu me le payeras.

 **°Mouhahaha ! Ta flatterie t'évite de finir avec le cul en miettes, Sanji. Maintenant, au boulot, j'ai une amie qui doit lire ce truc°**

Zoro leva vivement la tête vers le plafond, un air presque paniqué sur le visage.

_ Comment ça quelqu'un doit lire ? Ne me dis pas que d'autres lisent ce que tu nous force à faire ?!

 **° Comme si tu n'y prenais pas ton pied…°**

Zoro voulu protester encore mais Sanji le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Un baiser sauvage et vorace que laissa le sabreur légèrement essoufflé et un peu désorienté. Le blond parsema le bord de la mâchoire de petits baiser, allant jusqu'à l'oreille où il enfouie son nez dans les trois boucles qui tintèrent doucement. Il s'amusa à lécher le petit triangle de peau caché juste derrière et qu'il savait être un point sensible de son amant. Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir vite réprimé mais qui fut néanmoins parfaitement audible pour le cuistot qui s'en réjoui.

_ Tu sais quoi, Marimo ?

_ Quoi ?

Leurs corps se collèrent un peu plus l'un à l'autre, attisés, attirés par leurs voix qui s'étaient faites plus rauques sous l'effet du désir.

_ L'enfilade me plait bien.

Zoro se recula une nouvelle fois et fixa le cantinier d'un air ébahi. Et vaguement fâché aussi.

_ Ch'ais bien que l'autre folle t'ai donné raison et que je vais y passer, mais ce n'est pas une raison être vulgaire.

_ Hein ? De quoi tu… Mais que t'es con, l'enfilade c'est ce meuble là, sous les fenêtres.

Le vert tourna la tête et étudia le meuble en question avant de se tourner vers son amant. Le regard qui lui lança fit rougir les joues du blond sous la puissance du désir qui en découlait, telle des vagues de chaleur digne d'un tsunami. Le sabreur se racla la gorge, comme si un trop plein d'anticipation avait noué sa voix.

_ En fait… j'y avais déjà pensé. Tout à l'heure. Bien que j'imaginais plutôt que se serait moi qui t'y allongerai. Bref… L'enfilade me plait bien aussi.

_ Dis moi encore des trucs salaces, ça m'excite.

_ T'es complètement cramé ma parole.

Les deux hommes se souriaient tout en s'envoyant des vannes. Leur manière de faire les préliminaires. Une façon codée de se dire l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Zoro se dégagea de l'étreinte de son homme et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Leur chambre se trouvait suffisamment haut pour que personne ne puisse les voir d'en bas. Et puis même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il s'en serait battu la rate. Une fois devant il se retourna vers Sanji qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui le dévorait des yeux.

Le vert posa les paumes sur le bois et sauta avec grâce sur le meuble. Une fois assit, il riva ses yeux sur son amant avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il eu la satisfaction de voir la pomme d'Adam du blond avoir un sursaut et il en profita pour descendre son regard le long du corps qui se manifestait sur leur couche de tissu noir. Avec un air gourmand, l'épéiste écarta les cuisses, laissant le kimono s'ouvrir largement et dévoiler sa virilité fièrement dressée. Sanji fut sur lui en deux longues enjambées, nullement gêné par les talons de 12 qu'il portait aux pieds.

Les doigts fins du cuisinier trouvèrent rapidement le obi qui tenait l'ensemble de tissu autour du corps de l'épéiste et le dénoua prestement. Zoro se débarrassa du pan de vêtement d'un coup d'épaule tandis que le blond descendait le long de la cicatrice parcourant le torse du vert, parfois de langue, parfois des lèvres, parfois du bout des doigts, parfois de tous. Et quand il arriva à la pièce imposante qui frémissait déjà, il la prit en bouche sans un arrêt, se réjouissant du soupire étranglé qu'il tira à son propriétaire qui écarta un peu plus grand les jambes pour lui laisser de la place.

Le cantinier s'affaira avec passion sur la hampe de chair, passant ses mains sous les genoux de son sabreur pour les relever un peu plus, écartelant, exposant à sa vue son intimité glorieuse. Il observa avec plaisir les poings qui se refermait sur le kimono abandonné sous les fesses du vert, il se délecta de voir ses orteils se crisper alors qu'il sentait sur sa langue le gout de la jouissance de son homme. Zoro s'affaissa légèrement, s'appuyant contre la vitre froide derrière lui, profitant de cette fraicheur bien venu après la chaleur qui l'avait consumé un instant auparavant.

Il ouvrit son œil couleur forêt pour voir Sanji recracher sa semence dans la paume de sa main. Il sentit son cœur faire une embardée, il savait exactement à quoi cela allait servir. Il détestait être soumis, de se laisser faire mais parfois, oui parfois, ça l'excitait. Voir cet homme à femmes faire étalage de son savoir faire sur lui, pour l'emmener vers les sommets, veillant à ce que ça lui plaise… ouais, parfois, il aimait ça : cette impression de dominer tout en se donnant. Il avait le souffle encore court et le corps détendu de son orgasme, alors il avança les hanches près du bord du meuble, s'offrant.

Le blond se redressa, plantant les talons haut de ses chaussures dans la moquette, et alla cueillir les lèvres gonflées et rougies d'avoir été mordues tandis que ces longs doigts allaient en exploration dans l'antre qui s'ouvrait par eux, pour eux. Le vert grogna dans le baiser quand les doigts agiles le quittèrent avant de regarder le blond défaire les pressions qui fermaient le body de cuir au niveau de l'entrejambe et eu un sourire en coin quand le cuistot laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement quand son membre fut libéré de son carcan de tissu ajusté.

Le Cook regarda un instant autour de lui. il avait utilisé tout ce que Zoro lui avait donné pour le préparer et il n'avait plus rien à utiliser comme lubrifiant. Soudain, un petit tube apparu sur le meuble près d'eux et le spadassin s'esclaffa en l'attrapant. Il le lança au blond qui ne se fit pas prier pour en badigeonner généreusement son sexe palpitant.

_ Perverse… murmura le vert, se tendant un peu sous l'inconfort de la pénétration.

L'auteure se garda bien d'intervenir, trop occupée à éponger sa chaise pour les interrompre dans l'activité vers laquelle elle les avait si subtilement guidés. Zoro grimaça un peu plus, Sanji aussi. L'angle n'était pas le bon, c'était inconfortable, pour eux deux. Le cuistot se retira en douceur, vira les godasses d'un coup de pied habile, vira le body de cuir en se tortillant et en jurant, puis se ré avança uniquement vêtu des bas résilles vers le spadassin qui le dévorait des yeux. Cette fois ce fut Zoro qui enduisit de gel froid la queue du coq qui laissa échapper un gémissement à cette caresse.

Le sabreur l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira brusquement vers lui pour un baiser affamé et brutal. Sanji y participa avec bonheur tout en s'emmanchant de nouveau à l'intérieur du vert qui haleta un peu sous l'intrusion. Mais tout glissa parfaitement et ils soupirèrent de concert quand les peaux se touchèrent. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, profitant juste de sentir l'autre autour de soi ou l'autre au fond de soi. Puis les corps bougèrent sous les gémissements et les halètements mêlés, accélérant, ralentissant, trouvant un rythme pour mieux le perdre pour finir de façon anarchique mais tellement satisfaisant.

Sanji resta enfoui au plus profond de Zoro bien après son orgasme, laissant son sexe dégrossir à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude qui frémissait encore du sien. Il avait posé son front sur le torse humide de son compagnon, torse qui se soulevait de moins en moins rapidement, tout comme les battements sourds de son cœur qui décroissaient, retournant lentement à la normale. Ils gémirent quand le sexe flaccide de Sanji sortit du fondement de Zoro, laissant s'échapper un filet de semence qui gouta sur la moquette.

 **°Et ben voilà ! C'est pas compliqué ! Bordel, heureusement qu'on est là pour vous pousser au cul sinon vous seriez encore tous puceaux. Bon, allez vous pieutez, vous l'avez bien mérité.°**

_ Je ne change pas d'avis : je t'étriperai… un autre jour.

_ Ouais, un autre jour Marimo. Là, y a un lit qui me tente bien.

_ Si tu penses à ce que je pense que tu penses, je pense que tu peux aller te toucher, Ero-Cook.

_... tu ne t'es pas fait un nœud au cerveau avec cette phrase ? Faut que tu ménages ta cervelle d'algue tu sais.

_ Dégage de sur moi, abruti de pervers. Laisse-moi pioncer un peu et je vais te casser les cannes qui te servent de jambes.

_ Des promesses, des promesses…

L'épéiste poussa son amant qui se laissa tomber sur le sol, format étoile de mer, mort de rire. Le vert passa à coté de lui, son regard caressant sans vergogne le corps allongé au sol avant de se jeter en rebondissant dans le lit moelleux. Sanji laissa son regard courir sur les traces humides qui courraient sur l'intérieur des cuisses légèrement entrouvertes de Zoro, une lueur gourmande brillant dans son seul œil visible. Ouais, une sieste d'abord puis un autre round. C'était un bon programme.

 **°L'auteure approuve se programme ! XD°**

* * *

 _ **Ma chérie, tu m'en veux pas trop ? Allez, je suis sûr que ça t'a plu quand même :3**_

 _ **je t'aime gros comme ça.**_

 _ **#TeamGalerienForEver**_


End file.
